Gathering Storm
by siriussblackx
Summary: Estelle King has dreamed of getting away from her tiny village to live in a big city her entire life. Then, with the visit of a man wearing a flat cap and a long dark coat, both her and her best friend's lives are turned upside down. Suddenly there are secrets to be kept, things Stella can't be told and people she shouldn't meet…Michael x OC (future Tommy x OC)
1. Prologue

_1910_

"_Estelle!"_

_The weather, with the bright sun high up in the sky and a slight breeze filling the air, had formed the most perfect summers' day for exploring. Taking full advantage, in the bottom of the cottage's back garden, a little girl was emerging from the bushes, her ears pricking at the sound of her name and her stomach rumbling at the hope of baked goods awaiting her arrival. _

_Kicking her boot covered feet through the slightly longer grass around the side of her home she appeared from where she may or may not have been spending her morning climbing trees and digging for worms to keep as pets. She plastered a sweet smile onto her lips, a smudge decorating her left cheekbone, when she spotted her mother standing at the front gate, making her way over with her dirty hands hidden behind her back. _

"_Brush your skirt down," Rita King said with a tut and an arch to her eyebrows as she crouched down in front of her daughter, licking her thumb to wipe away the smudge decorating her pale complexion "Have you been trying to climb that tree again?"_

_Estelle couldn't stop the grin coming to her lips as she shook her head, the dark curls escaping her hair band bouncing around her face "No," she lied but a giggle left her as her mother poked her stomach teasingly._

"_Come with me," she said as she straightened up properly and held her hand out, letting out a little laugh when she spotted the dirt on Estelle's "Rosemary has come over to say hi," she said squeezing the small hand held in hers as her shorter strides hurried to keep up._

_With her nose wrinkling up in confusion Estelle wondered why the fact that their next door neighbour had popped over was such a big deal. Rosemary always came over to visit...and she usually brought chocolate or cake…_

_Rethinking her decision she quickly came to the conclusion that Rosemary being there possibly was a big thing._

"_Hello," she said putting on her sweetest smile as her free hand raised to wave enthusiastically over to the rosy cheeked, friendly looking woman standing in their gateway. The nicer she was, the sweeter her smile, the bigger the piece of cake she usually received. _

"_Hello sweet Estelle," Rosemary greeted. There was something different about her, she seemed almost nervous being there with her plastered on smile and odd way of speaking "I have a little favour to ask you is that alright?"_

_That was when she noticed that Rosemary hadn't come over alone. Stood, hiding slightly, behind her was a boy Estelle assumed was her own age. His dark eyes were wide and his skin pale as he took in his surroundings._

"_This is Henry, he could do with a friend," the small boy was coaxed out from his hiding place and Estelle made sure to smile extra sweetly when she saw the scared look on his face "Henry. This is Estelle."_

_His eyebrows shot up but he seemed to relax at the sight of someone his own age as a smile lit up his face "Hi Essie."_

_She didn't bother to correct him before she replied "Hi Henry," and held her hand out for him to take "You wanna see my worms?"_

* * *

_1922_

"You're here already!"

Though her tone was chipper and bright Henry's features stayed deadpan as he turned around to face her. His hands were tucked deep into his pockets and his dark hair ruffled in the wind.

She thought about asking him what was wrong but the nagging doubt in the back of her mind told her to mind her own business. Henry had become a lot more closed off to her in recent years and, although it hurt, she knew that if she respected his privacy he'd come around in the end. He always did.

"I brought us something to eat," she said holding up the brown bag clutched in her hand before she flopped down onto the grass and tucked her legs beneath herself.

"I'm leaving Essie."

Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice but she continued unwrapping the sandwiches in her bag "I-it's just cheese, it is the maids day off and you know I'm no good at making my way around the kitchen, but I thought you wouldn't mind that."

"Estelle."

Her eyes slowly glanced up to where he was now crouching in front of her and she shook her head, "You're not, not yet," she said in a small and disbelieving tone "You can't because...because it isn't our birthdays for a few weeks!"

He winced apologetically as he pushed himself backward so that he too was sitting on the grass "I can't wait any longer," he explained bowing his head "You know that I'm fostered. That - that Rosemary isn't my real mother?"

"Of course," Stella answered with a nod as she absently tugged on the grass by her side "I remember the day you arrived here like it was yesterday."

Henry's mouth curled upwards in an amused smirk "When you asked if I wanted to see the worms you kept as pets?"

Her eyes narrowed as she threw her handful of grass at him "And what wonderful pets they were! Didn't have to feed them or clean up after them or anything!" she said raising her chin before she let out a giggle at the bemused look on his face "You thought they were the bees knees if I remember correctly!"

"Hm, I don't think you _are_ remembering correctly," he said grinning across to her as she stretched one of her legs out and kicked the bottom of his boot.

Her heart lifted as their eyes met but soon crashed right back down when he wiped the smile from his lips and all went back to being too serious "A man came around earlier," he began his explanation "He was dressed in a suit with a flat cap, from the big city."

"I heard," she mumbled in reply. The arrival of the man had caused a lot of whispers with the others in the village and her mother had been worried something had happened with Henry and Rosemary's relationship. Stella had seen him out of her bedroom window, stalking away from Henry's home toward his fancy motor car with his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his long coat "I was concerned about you."

He reached over to take her hand and she allowed herself to feel the tingle in her skin that she usually squashed down whenever he got too close "After he left, my mother explained that she thinks he's my cousin. He gave me a card with my biological mother's details on it," he continued pulling a small rectangular piece of card from his pocket with his free hand.

Stella shook her head once more "We said we would wait," she said in a shaky tone. Ever since the two of them were old enough to dream of London, Birmingham and any of the other big cities they could travel to away from their small village they had promised one another they would give it their best shot.

As soon as they turned eighteen.

"I need to do this," he said with a sigh as his thumb rubbed gently along her knuckles.

"Just a few more weeks," she repeated in a small voice. He would actually be eighteen only a day before she would be and they had always planned on leaving the village behind together. The city they would head toward had never been set in stone but they had always thought they'd have time to decide.

His hand moved from hers to cup the side of her face, this time his thumb gently running along her cheekbone, and his lips pursed together almost nervously "I can't wait," he said in a whisper "Not with this. I've always wanted, needed, this," he continued as she leaned against the palm of his hand "I won't be gone for long! You won't even get a chance to miss me, I'll be right back ready for our birthdays and ready to plan our futures."

"But-"

"I just need to see her Essie."

Taking in a deep breath she stared into his dark, almost pleading, eyes as she nodded her head "But you'll come back?

"Right back," he confirmed in a promising tone. Pulling his hand away he got to his feet then held it down to help her up "Surely you'll be thankful for the peace and quiet?"

Her eyes raised to the sky for a couple of seconds before she reached out to squeeze his arm "And are you sure you will be okay going alone?" she asked. There would be no way on earth that she would be ready to go yet and she was pretty sure, by the way he was telling her, he needed to do this journey by himself.

Though he was nodding his head there was a tentative look about his person "I'll be fine," he said as he took in a deep breath "Hey I did find out that my name isn't Henry."

Stella's eyes became wide and she reached up to brush his hair from his forehead "Well what is it?"

"Michael," he replied reaching up and clutching onto his suspenders in a pose "Michael Gray."

She took a step away from him and regarded him through narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms loosely over her stomach and tilted her head to one side "I can see it," she confirmed with a nod "Will you take that name?"

"I don't know," he replied as he gestured for her to walk with him "I would like to but I suppose that will depend on how my visit goes. I was taken from her because she was unable to cope, she may not even want to see me."

"She'd be out of her mind if that was the case," Stella said defiantly and he let out a laugh as he slung his arm around her shoulders "I'm being serious," she added as she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"I know that's why you're so funny," he replied squeezing her close to his side.

"So when do you leave?" she asked as her head leaned down against his shoulder while they walked through the fields and back to their houses.

"Tomorrow," he answered and she pulled away from him quickly to look up to him in shock "I think it would be better if I get it over with," he rushed his explanation as she took a further step back away from him "I will be leaving early so…"

"So this is goodbye," she finished off from him, blinking back tears burning her eyes when he nodded his head in confirmation.

He sent her a tight lipped, almost forced, smile as he raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders "I wanted to explain to you properly before I left," he said rubbing a hand down his face "I am going to be right back."

"I know," she said with a watery chuckle, a blush crossing her cheekbones when she reached up to wipe a stray tear off her skin. Her voice trembled as she continued "This is just so much! I'm worried."

There was a grin, one she recognised and one she loved, on his face as he crossed over to where she was standing and pulled her into a tight hug "I will be fine," he insisted against her hair before he pressed a kiss to her temple "Not only am I unsure about how the meeting will go but we have a plan. A plan I intend to stick to."

She nodded as she pressed her face into his chest, gripping him closely to her as she breathed him in "Take good care of yourself," she said in a muffled tone "And try not to be gone for too long."

"I will be right back," he said as he pulled away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders, stooping down so he was able to look her in the eyes. A sad smile came to his face as her eyes filled with tears, his right hand reached up to cradle the side of her face just as he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips "I promise."

* * *

My anxiety when I post a new fic just goes into overdrive. Hope you all like the beginnings of Stella's story! Obviously this is just an introduction to her and her relationship with Michael before he goes off to meet the Shelbys, I'm not sure when he didn't end up with Rosemary but I wanted them to have met when they were younger at the same time as having him be in the care system for a certain amount of time.

You can also catch more of her on my tumblr - sgtbuckyybarnes :)

_nowimgoingtohidepleasebenice_


	2. Chapter 1

Taking in a deep breath Estelle brushed her hands down her skirt as she paced in front of the terrace houses. The sky was a dark grey, threatening rain at any moment, and she was beginning to wonder why on earth she hadn't brought her coat. There was a shiver running up and down her spine, though she wasn't sure that was totally down to the weather as she reached up to nervously smooth down her hair and noticed her shaking fingers.

She wasn't sure why she was feeling as though her stomach was swirling up into tight knots. It was just Henry!

Michael.

She sighed and shook her head before she leaned it back and stared up to the swirling, angry looking, clouds above. He wasn't called Henry anymore…he was never supposed to have been called Henry. His name was Michael and she'd have to get used to it.

Clenching her fingers into a fist she raised her hand to knock…and dropped it back down to her side again.

Her mother had told her not to come and she was beginning to think she should have listened. The man who had showed up to tell Hen-_Michael_, his biological cousin apparently, about his family had ended up the talk of the village…and not in a good way.

People gossiped in the local pub that he had threatened Rosemary, that he had turned up with violent intentions and that he was a dangerous man from the big city. The whispers had passed from person to person, unable to be escaped and invading Stella's thoughts so often she found it hard to concentrate on anything else.

The worry had overtaken her, her nails bitten down to nothing and her sleep pattern disturbed.

It hadn't helped when Rosemary had confessed that she hadn't heard from Henry since she had waved him off on his adventure. She didn't know if he had arrived safely or if he had been welcomed with open arms...or if he had been shunned, lost or was dead at the bottom of a ditch.

The decision to leave, to follow in his footsteps and make sure he was alright, had been a quick and simple one for Stella. She'd always looked out for him; whether it was patching him up when he fell off his horse or making sure he made it home on time for food, and she wasn't going to let that instinct go easily. She had packed a bag, told her mother that - despite her concerns - she would be fine and got onto the next train to Birmingham.

She raised her hand to knock once again.

And it swung back down to by her side.

Now she was here, stood outside the address Rosemary had given her before she left, she felt the concerns push their way into her mind. What if he didn't want to see her? When he had left to meet his biological mother in Birmingham he had assured her he'd keep in contact, that she wouldn't even get chance to miss him because he would be right back.

'Right back' seemed like forever now a few weeks had passed.

"Is there a reason you're hanging around my front door?"

Stella hopped backwards in shock as the door she was stood in front of swung open to reveal an angry looking older lady. Opening her mouth she wished she could come up with something profound to introduce herself yet "Hello." was all that escaped her lips.

The woman leaning against the doorframe, cigarette in hand, narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh "Which one is it you're after? Because they're all out at the sales and I don't accommodate their women of the night for them."

"Wh-no," Stella choked out holding her hand to her chest in shock at the insinuation "I'm-" but before she could get a better explanation out the door was slammed shut in her face.

"Uhm," stepping up to the door once more she knocked lightly "You must be Polly Hen-" stopping herself she let out a frustrated sigh "Michael's birth mother? He's wondered about you a lot since he found out where you lived," she continued before rapping her knuckles on the door once again "I, uhm, I lived just down from his foster house…I could answer any questions you have about his life? I know he's not one to-" her eyes widened and her hands clutched together in shock as the door swung open once again "-open up."

"What did you say your name was again?"

A sweet smile came to her face as she held her hand out to shake Polly's "Estelle…well Stella…whichever."

Polly glanced down to her outstretched hand before she let out a chuckle "Come on in. You smoke?"

"Oh!" Stella exclaimed, her eyes wide, as a tin of cigarettes were shoved into her face "No, no. I don't smoke."

Pausing, Polly's eyes narrowed for a moment as she looked over her, a small smile coming to her face before she pushed open the door and nodded her head for Stella to follow.

Her boots scuffed on the floor slightly as she obeyed, her hands clutched in front of her nervously. Her eyes scanned the homely looking kitchen, not something she had been expecting when she had made her way down the street toward Polly's home, and she smiled gratefully as she accepted the seat Polly pulled out from the table for her.

"Tea?"

"Yes thank you," Stella said wringing her hands in her lap as her eyes continued to dart around the room. It was so different to their lives back in the village and she couldn't help but wonder whether Michael preferred it. She wanted to ask where he was, her heart pounding heavily in her chest with the worry of not seeing him yet, but instead she cleared her throat and threw one last glance around the room. It was better to stay on the good side of Henry's biological mother so she plastered a smile onto her lips and asked the only other question her brain would generate "So, was there anything you wanted to ask?"

"Well I-"

Polly was cut off with an almighty racket and Stella sat up straighter in her seat when she picked out the sound of Michael's voice floating in from the other room, relief flooding her veins but her nerves gathering in a lump in her throat. She found herself holding her breath as the voices edged closer and closer and it was almost as though she couldn't hear whatever Polly was saying to her as the door swung open.

He didn't notice her for a second. Only two had wandered into the room which meant her attention was immediately drawn to Michael. There was a smile on his face and he was deep in conversation with the man to his left Stella recognised as his cousin, the man who had been the talk of their village for the past couple of weeks.

Her heart swelled, a blush coloured her cheekbones and she couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight of him. He looked well, dressed in one of his suits with his hands tucked in the pockets, and there was an air of comfort around him, as though this was where he fit.

Until his eyes raised and his face fell "Essie," he breathed "What are you doing here?"

"Michael don't be so rude," Polly said in a clipped tone as she got to her feet and brushed her hair from her face. Turning to the icey eyed man regarding Stella with contempt she nodded, her hand reaching out as though she was going to rest it on his arm before she thought otherwise and let it drop back down to her side and raised her chin defiantly "Thomas thank you for bringing him home safely. I think we need to have a few private words."

Stella shrank further down into her seat and clutched her hands together in her lap as the icy blue gaze of the older Shelby man left her to look at Polly, looking as though he was about to argue against her "Alright Pol," he said slow and reluctant tone as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers "If you need anything you know where I am."

In any normal circumstance she and Hen-_Michael_ would have exchanged amused glances and conversation about how terrifying his cousin was. She recalled a time when her grandfather had come over to stay with them for a while, a large and foreboding man he had terrified the two twelve year old friends but they'd made sure to make light of the situation up in Henry's tree house. He would do impressions that made Stella scream with laughter, placing a light atop a visit which would have otherwise gotten her down.

But in this different setting, different situation, all they did was fall into an awkward silence as Polly kept her hands busy pottering around the kitchen. With the only noise between them being the clatter of mugs and cutlery Stella chewed on her bottom lip and kept her eyes down to the floor, keeping her head lowered to hide the blaze of embarrassment crossing her skin, while Michael stood leaning against the wall opposite where she was sitting. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that his arms were crossed tightly over his chest and, with a sinking heart, she knew he was irritated with her turning up.

"You are lucky I was in here Estelle," Polly spoke up, breaking the crowd of silence as she placed a fresh cup of tea in front of the young girl "Thomas has recently set me up with my own house," she continued, a hint of pride in her tone as her shoulders straightened "But I had said I would watch this place while they were out. It will be where we will head for tonight though."

Michael's head whipped around to look at her "You're staying?"

"Of course she is staying," Polly spoke before Stella could get a word in "Not only is it late in the day now but she has come a long way to see you!" she continued plucking the teacup from in front of Stella even though she hadn't had a chance to even glance down to it let alone take a sip "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine and is more than welcome to stay in my home," she continued and Stella spotted, in quiet amusement, that the hard faced lady she had met earlier was nervous.

Polly paused for a few seconds as Stella awkwardly got to her feet and shuffled over to where Michael was standing. She glanced between the two of them fondly before she spoke again "Come on. We can go back in my car," she said plucking her long jacket from where it had been draped over the back of one of the chairs and pulling it on.

Michael had his hands in his pockets as he stepped in line with Stella and the two of them followed Polly out of the house "You can't be here," he said beneath his breath, leaning across to her.

She frowned and threw a glance to him out of the corner of her eye "I'm sorry, okay?" she hissed, the burning disappointment in her chest replaced with an anger at his attitude. What had he expected after just disappearing without another word? That she would just forget about him? "I was worried about you. Rosemary hadn't heard if you had arrived safely or anything."

Michael let out a long sigh but before he could open his mouth to answer they were standing beside Polly's car and he was tugging the door open for her to climb into the back seats.

"This car is grand Mrs Gray," she said as she settled into her seat and watched as Michael slid into the passenger side in front of her, without even a glance back, and Polly hopped up into the driver's seat.

"Thank you Estelle but please call me Polly," she smiled her reply turning in her seat for a second to flash Stella a glance before turning to Michael and tapping his arm with the back of her fingers "I like her," she said in a loud whisper and Stella ducked her head to hide her blush and her grin.

She was used to being the one the older generation seemed to be drawn to. Her shy smiles and soft tone of voice made them soften in her presence, most of the people in the village had known her name and would invite her over for tea and cake. They'd fuss over her and she'd run errands for them, nipping to the shop to get their groceries or talking Henry into helping her dig up their gardens when needed.

It had been her own age group she had struggled with, her mother had called her an old soul and tried to tell her not to worry when she complained about not fitting in with the girls at school. They'd talk about her behind her back, analysing her relationship with Henry and putting all kinds of pressure on her to tell them they were having some kind of love affair. They were obsessed, giggling behind their hands whenever he met Stella at the school gates to walk back with her, but he had never been interested.

If it hadn't been for him Stella was convinced she would have grown up alone.

The drive to Polly's place wasn't too far but, sitting in the backseat without much conversation, it felt like an age to Stella. Sitting low in the comfortable cushions she watched the passing of rooftops out of the window, the grey sky above them only getting darker, until they were turning into a street lined with black and white painted houses.

"Wow it's beautiful," she said taking Michael's hand once they were parked up and he helped her out onto the path. She stood for a couple of seconds, clutching her small bag in her hands, and looked up to the pretty red bricked house, decorated with stripes, before her. It was so different to their annoyingly picturesque village with its views and white bricked cottages.

She felt refreshed.

"I think so," Polly said standing at her side "I was concerned Michael would be used to better views."

"No this...this is super," Stella said as she moved forward to wander up the front path, missing the smile Polly was sending over to the eye rolling Michael.

"Okay now come here," Polly began, grasping onto Michael's attention once they were in the door, it was locked behind them and she had turned on him "So how'd it go?" she asked taking his face in her hands and looking him over, almost as though she was checking him for injury like Stella herself had done when his mare back home would dump him in the rose bushes.

He smiled, broad and excited, "Well, it was cold in the van but it was super. Really," he insisted, another roll of his eyes as his mother glanced across to Stella; their use of the word 'super' seeming to amuse her.

Before Stella could ask about what he had been up to Polly's finger was under his chin and her dark eyes were narrowed "Let me smell your breath," she said and smiled as her suspicions evaporated "And did they behave themselves?"

"They were amazing, Mum," Michael said and across the room Stella couldn't help but glance over quickly, she hadn't been expecting him to be calling her mum already and she couldn't help the twinge of sadness in her stomach for kind hearted Rosemary back home. Though, almost as quickly, she put her own feelings aside and nearly smiled when she spotted that Polly's eyes were filling up as she patted his arm. She obviously hadn't been expecting the name either "They were really amazing."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," she said as she stepped away from him, her eyes wandering over to where Stella was awkwardly standing. Clearing her throat she straightened her back and brushed her hands down the front of her skirt, turning back into the brisk woman Stella had been slightly scared of earlier "I'll sort us all something to eat, leave you two to catch up," she said with a smile "Estelle please, take off your coat and make yourself at home."

Smiling politely as she slipped her coat off Stella turned to hang it up by the front door "Thank you again Polly," she called after her host before she turned to face Michael and put on her most innocent looking expression, her brown eyes big and her lashes fluttering "So. Have you not even missed me?"

Without even answering he pulled her into a hug, burying his nose into her hair and holding her tightly, enveloping her in his familiarity. His eyes closed and he rocked her from one side to the other for a couple of seconds before he pulled away, his expression more serious than she had ever seen it "I meant it Essie; you shouldn't be here."

"I know you said you needed time to get to know Polly and I have just turned up selfishly unannounced but I just...well I - I really missed you," she said with a shrug, raising her hand as though she was going to touch him before thinking better of it and dropping it back down to her side once again.

"Honestly it is so good to see you," he said smiling but shaking his head at the same time "It just, well, it is a bit different here."

"Oh I noticed," she said, glancing around the modern looking room with wide and wonderfilled eyes "Birmingham was always on our list of cities to choose from."

"You aren't eighteen yet."

Stella frowned and folded her arms over her chest, regarding him through narrowed eyes "And did your birthday move this year?"

He ducked his head down as his hands ended up in his pockets once again "It's different for me Essie," he said with a sigh "They're my family. I was mixed up in this life before I had even arrived here."

"This life?" she repeated glancing around once again "We didn't have the worst of lives back in the village but this is great! Not only is the house amazing but it's the city H-Michael," she paused at her slip and winced, pressing her hand against her lips and shaking her head "I'm sorry."

"Still getting used to it myself," he admitted quietly sending her a smile for a quick second before he ran an exasperated hand down his face "They...they have a family business," he explained quietly, gesturing for them both to move around and sit down on the sofa "Bookmaking. Import and Export. We...we actually went and bought a racehorse today for over two thousand."

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes became wide "You did?" she asked in amazement thinking back once more to the two hacking horses she and Michael had shared back in the village, how they would spend most of their days in the stables and exploring the countryside with their two bay mares "Well that sounds even better! I never expected there to be horses in a city like this maybe I could help."

But Michael was shaking his head again "It isn't safe for you here," he said reaching out for her hand, the roughness of his skin feeling familiar against her own "I can't tell you why because I'm not even sure myself but what I do know is that it is dangerous," dropping his voice he leaned closer to her "I lied, to Polly, when I said they had behaved at the sale."

Furrowing her brow Stella turned on her seat to face him properly "What do-"

"Come along you two, time for food," Polly interrupted her breezing into the room with the nervy smile back on her face "I asked the maid to do up the guest room for you Estelle," she explained as they each sat in a chair at the table "And I know you've brought along a small bag but Esme and Ada have offered some of their old clothes for you. They're back at the Shelby house."

"That's very kind," Stella answered with a small smile, not looking up and across to where Michael was sitting as she reached for her cutlery. She wasn't sure how long Polly was expecting her to stay, though she herself didn't know what she would answer if she was asked "So when do I get to meet the rest of the family?"

The only noise for a few moments was the scraping of their knives and forks on the plates in front of them.

"Soon," Polly said glancing up and sending her a smile "But for now I'm on holiday."

* * *

Stella sighed as she sat down on the bed. Shuffling backward she tucked her legs beneath her and picked at the cotton poking out of the stitching at the side of her nightgown. The noise at night was different in the city and she found her ears pricking every time an unfamiliar one echoed through the darkness of the night.

The stars didn't shine as brightly either. Standing at the window she's felt a slight disappointment weigh down in her belly as she stared out to the dark sky before closing the curtains and turning back to her bed.

Polly had given her the smaller room just down from Michael's, many apologies passing her lips as she showed her where she was staying, made up for her while they were eating. Stella had smiled as she had wandered in, insisting it was perfect, homely and not to worry because it was exactly what she needed.

Storing her bag, unopened and still packed, in the large wardrobe opposite her bed - a generously sized double despite this being what Polly had called a 'small' room - Stella had quickly changed into her nightwear. She had felt exhausted before she'd finally been left alone and now the thoughts buzzing around her mind kept her from laying back and getting some rest.

She couldn't help but wonder if turning up on Michael's biological mother's doorstep had been the best idea. Sure she had been able to check up on him, to see that he actually was alive and well with her own two eyes, but all in all it had been, what could only be described as, a weird day.

Just as her mind was beginning to race and the doubts were kicking in as to whether or not Michael even wanted her around, a soft knock at her door caught her attention.

"Oh, uhm, hello?" she called out in a whispered tone unable to stop herself from fixing her hair and wishing she hadn't taken her makeup off already.

"Essie?" Michael whispered back as he slowly opened up her door and leaned his head just inside.

She smiled over to him fondly as he raised his eyebrows "Come in," she said patting the space beside her. She hated the fact that she was so conscious of her burning cheekbones as he stepped inside and wrapped his robe around himself. There were so many times over the years that he would stay over at her place or she would end up staying at his so late Rosemary would just expect her for breakfast.

She wasn't even sure when it had all changed for her, when her heart started to swell if his hand touched hers or when her cheekbones began to burn when their eyes met. He had been her best friend for so long, they had always been so close and she had never even entertained the notion that there could be something more between them. Until one day something had shifted and everything had changed for her.

And then there had been the kiss just before he left which had sent her thoughts and her feelings over the edge.

The kiss neither of them had been able to bring up again as of yet.

"So," he began as he hopped up onto the bed beside her and sent her a warm smile "This is all…"

"I know," she said with a knowing nod when his sentence trailed off "And I know I probably should have stayed away…" it was her turn to leave a sentence open ended as she gently bumped her shoulder against his.

But he was shaking his head "I know I didn't give you the warmest of welcomes when I saw you in that kitchen but I was really happy to see you," he said reaching over to give her hand a squeeze "I just remembered how different life is here and it scared me."

"I've always wanted to come to a big city," Stella answered in a small voice, keeping her eyes lowered to the floor as her fingers went back to playing with the stray piece of cotton. She found herself feeling as though she sounded childish. She shouldn't be feeling jealous of him and hoping he wasn't about to send her packing but at the same time she couldn't help it.

"I know," he said with a sigh. He still had a hold of her hand and she found her brain focussing on that over anything else, watching as his fingers traced patterns along her skin and trying her best to remember to breathe "-killed a man today."

Taking her hand back she shuffled away from him and looked at him with wide eyes "Sorry, say that again?"

Michael let out a sigh and reached up to brush his hair further over to one side "I didn't want to tell you," he said in a strained voice as he shuffled uncomfortably "But you're you and I don't keep secrets from you," he said, though his smile seemed a little forced and Stella couldn't help but remember the days back in their village when she was convinced he was holding something back "My cousin. Arthur. He gets angry, some of their rivals were at the sales today and he almost killed a man with his bare hands."

"Oh," Stella answered in a whisper as she slumped slightly, not overly sure on how she was supposed to act to such information. A slight fear gripped at her heart but she didn't want to release it, if he knew she was scared he would send her back. Back to being alone in a village she'd never really fit in. Clearing her throat she glanced back up to him "And would Polly not have let you see them again if you would have told her?"

His look of slight shock at her reaction told her this hadn't been what he was expecting "Well...no probably not," he said shuffling further onto her bed and crossing his legs beneath him as he turned to face her properly "It isn't like she doesn't know what they're up to, she's pretty high up in the Shelby company, I just don't think she'd be too happy if she knew they had me involved in something like that."

"Well this isn't how we thought our adventures in a big city would go," Stella said with a slight, worrisome chuckle as her eyes fell down to where her fingers were nervously entwining in her lap "Has this been a lot for you to handle on your own?"

He took in a deep breath as his dark eyes flickered up "Quite the opposite," he said in a small voice as the side of his mouth turned up into a smirk she didn't quite recognise "I feel like this is what has been missing from my life. This family, they're in my blood and all of this...it just feels like second nature to me."

Swallowing the lump in her throat she wished the smile on her lips wasn't as forced as it was as she looked over to him "I'd love to meet them," she said in a quiet and, what she hoped was, convincing tone.

Michael seemed to hesitate for a second before a grin came to his face and he nodded his head "Okay," he said still nodding "Okay, I think we could convince Polly it's a good idea," he said as he hopped down from the bed, Stella noticing his change in name for his biological mother "See you tomorrow?"

Before she could get a chance to reply he had pressed a kiss to her cheek and she was alone with her thoughts.

Her thoughts which continued to race through her mind and kept her tossing and turning throughout the night. Dreams of what Michael's family were like, what could possibly happen when she met them and blood, lots and lots of blood, plagued what little sleep she managed as she tossed and turned in Polly's spare bed.

There had been nothing in the plan which could have possibly prepared her for this.

"You look exhausted," Polly looked concerned once Stella had made the journey down the stairs and into the kitchen the next morning "Is there something needing changing in your room?"

"Oh no," she answered with a wave of her hand before hiding her yawn behind her palm "It was just trying to settle in a different bed," she explained with a shrug as she smiled up to the maid plonking a plate filled with breakfast goods down on the table in front of her.

Polly regarded her for a second before she raised the paper back up to where it had been hiding her face "I know I said it would be a while," she spoke without emerging from behind her reading material "But I need to go back to the Shelby house for something today if you and Michael would like to join me?"

Stella tried her best to not choke on the piece of toast she'd been chewing, instead washing it down with a sip of her tea "Yes," she replied with a nod of her head "Yes of course, I would love to meet the rest of the family."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter and it isn't as terrible as my mind is telling me it is haha! To see more Stella visit my tumblr page - sgtbuckyybarnes :)

thanks for reading! xo


	3. Chapter 2

The sky was grey, filled with the threat of rain, as Stella stepped out onto the front path. Raising her head to the darkened clouds she took in a deep breath to try and calm the nerves bubbling in her stomach as she shared a smile with Michael.

"Okay?" he asked, reaching over to rub her back gently. Stepping closer to her he pressed a kiss against her temple before guiding her toward the car.

Pulling, what she was told was, one of Ada's old coats closer around her she nodded her head and buried her face into the fur around the collar, hoping the squirming in her stomach and the anxiety pounding at her heart didn't show on her features.

Thankfully the drive wasn't as quiet as it had been the previous day. Although Stella was still sitting in the back Michael had turned around in his seat up front to talk to her about the village they had grown up in. He listened as she told him about what had been happening since he had left (not much) before they began to tell Polly stories of their childhood, making her laugh aloud over some of the antics they had gotten themselves caught up in.

It was nice, Stella had thought to herself as she watched Polly hang onto every word Michael was saying, to see the woman who was usually so serious and so aware of how she was acting and coming across to her newly reunited son letting go and relaxing. The smile on her face was wide and infectious, her laugh filling up the car in a way which made them chuckle along with her.

"It makes me happy that Michael had someone like you to grow up with," she said, the mood dropping slightly as she pulled to a stop inside one of the garages behind the row of houses and the three of them climbed out. There was a tinge of sadness to the smile on her face now and Stella couldn't help but remember the sister Michael had told her about, the one who was taken from Polly at the same time and who had tragically died before they were able to reconnect.

"The amount of trouble she got me in would make you change that statement!" Michael exclaimed in a manner which lifted Polly's mood once more. She watched on fondly as he threw an arm around Stella's shoulders and tugged her into his side, the three of them making their way toward the Shelby home.

"And it was _never_ your fault no?" she asked with a giggle as she dug her elbow into his side and shoved him away.

The house was, seemingly, quiet as they walked in through the front door. Polly lead the way while Michael and Stella followed on close behind, her hand clutching onto his "Now, is there any chance I can get the two of you to stay here?" she asked, turning to face them as they came to two large doors. The tense jump in Michael's jaw told Stella this was an argument they had already had.

"No," he replied, a lot shorter than Stella had been expecting, with a shake of his head and Polly sighed. A darkness flickered in her eyes for a second, the true defiant nature which had been seemingly hidden behind overly good behaviour around her returning son showing through, before she turned around and opened up the doors.

The room which was revealed was large and filled with noise, a stark contrast to the rest of the dark and quiet household they had walked through. People called loudly to one another across the space, papers were rustled and waved in the air while raucous laughter echoed between the walls.

"Wow," Stella breathed as they stepped inside, a man rushing passed causing her fingers to slip away from Michael's, glancing around her eyebrows raised with intrigue as she caught the ends of a few bets being placed "Is this what you bought the racehorse for yesterday?"

"Yes," Michael answered with a nod of his head, reaching for her hand once again so he didn't lose her in the bustle of the room as they made their way through it "I told you they were bookmakers."

"You told me a lot of things," she said cryptically, looking to him with a tilt of her head.

"Aha! You must be Essie!"

Stella jumped at the sound of Michael's nickname for her being spoken in a foreign tone. Glancing around she spotted a man, who didn't seem to be too much older than herself, making his way across the room to greet her "I prefer Stella," she said in a tentative tone as he stopped in front of her and reached up to straighten the flat cap sitting atop his head.

Though Michael was nudging her side to get her to shut up the man standing before them was smiling in amusement "John Shelby," he said with a nod of his head as he reached out to take Stella's hand, bending at the waist to place a kiss on her knuckles "I'm Michael's cousin."

"Stella King," she replied with a smile, the grin on his lips infectious "Michael seems to have a lot of cousins."

"Well, luckily for you, you're meeting the best first."

Beside her Michael was rolling his eyes and clearing his throat "Actually she met Tommy first."

"Huh, well that is just unfortunate," John said with a shake of his head, lifting his cap up off his head to readjust it once more before he shrugged his shoulders "At least I'm second to erase any bad view of the Shelby family my brother has caused."

Ducking her head slightly Stella let out a chuckle "Well you are very charming."

"Please tell my wife that she never believes me," John replied with a wink, turning around and waving for them to follow him "Come on, I'll show you around."

As Stella sent a smile to Michael she felt a weight lift from her chest. With John being so welcoming, so friendly, she found herself not being as jittery as she wandered through the busy atmosphere. They didn't seem so bad here. She wasn't sure what Michael had been worrying about…

"Now. None of this escapes these four walls right Stella?" John asked, tapping the side of his nose, and though his tone was in a teasing manner the look on his face was a lot more serious as he turned back around and tucked his hands in his pockets. He nodded towards people as he walked passed them and told both Michael and Stella their names, sharing rowdy jokes with a few of the punters while patting the backs of the workers.

"This is all pretty impressive," Stella said with a smile on her face as the three of them all came to a stop beside the chalkboard at the top of the room.

"Glad to have your approval," a gruff voice boomed over the noise and she jumped in surprise, turning her head from left to right in order to locate where the voice was coming from "Now who are you?"

John moved around so he was standing between Stella and the new arrival who had just emerged out of one of the offices to their left "Arthur this is Michael's friend Stella," he said before stepping to one side "Stella this is my older brother, another cousin; Arthur."

She recognised his name immediately and stepped closer to Michael's side as Arthur regarded her through suspicious eyes. He was the one Michael had been telling her about the night before; the one who had been able to almost kill a man with his bare hands. He was tall and loud, making his presence known in an already rowdy and overpowering room, standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers and forcing Stella's nerves back into her stomach.

"Well then!" Arthur exclaimed, his tone, though still booming, a lot softer and a smile on his face as he stomped his way up the steps to stand on the raised part of the room alongside them "We've heard a lot about you," he continued with a grin as he offered her his hand to shake "Arthur, welcome to the Shelby home."

Stella knew she should have been wary of him but she couldn't help but smile right back as she placed her hand in his. He was the exact opposite of what she had been expecting on her way over, even from what she had been expecting when she had first set eyes on him "It's lovely to be here," she said with a nod of her head, frowning when both Arthur and John exchanged looks "What?"

"We're just not used to such manners," John teased "But don't worry. You'll be telling us all to get fucked before you know it."

"Hey, less standing around and more working," a tone she most definitely recognised echoed through the room and Michael's icy blue eyed cousin, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, sent them all a meaningful look as he slapped his hand down on the railing surrounding where they were stood "We don't have time for chat," he continued checking the time on his watch and nodding his head for Arthur and John to join him.

"Essie, you remember Tommy," Michael said in a mumble as he gestured over to the man sending them a raised eyebrowed look.

With the confidence given to her by meeting John and Arthur Stella stepped up and held her hand out to Tommy "But please, call me Stella," she said with a smile.

A smile which soon slid right off her face when he didn't make the effort to take her hand "We've met," he said shortly, keeping his hands tucked into his pockets before he nodded his head towards Arthur once more "Come on. We need to get going."

"Told you I was the best brother," John whispered over to her before he jogged down the steps and pushed his way through to catch up with Tommy and Arthur.

She couldn't stop her stomach dipping slightly in disappointment as she watched the three brothers disappear into the crowd, deep in conversation with their heads bowed toward one another. John and Arthur had given her such a confidence boost she couldn't help but feel heavy hearted over the exchange with Thomas.

Plastering a smile onto her face she took in a deep breath, preparing to apologise to Michael for offending his cousin in some way "So, he was nice?"

"Don't take it personally," Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders, his nonchalance at Tommy's reaction to her making her shoulders sag with relief. There was a slight difference about him since his older cousin had shown up, his eyes more suspicious and his posture more tense "Tommy...he has a lot on his plate," he continued before spotting that Polly was heading back into the kitchen "Come on," he said grasping onto her hand, tighter than before, once again "There's not much for us to do in here," he said, glancing around the room before they both made their way over to the door.

"We'll stop and have a cup of tea before we head back," Polly greeted them as she opened the door and ushered them into the kitchen. Her eyes stared passed them and narrowed slightly, her tone a lot sharper as she spoke once more "I hope the boys behaved themselves."

"They were super," Stella said with a small smile deciding not to think too much into how Tommy had acted and to take Michael's advice; he was a busy man it seemed and meeting his new cousin's friend probably wasn't high on his list of priorities "It gets really busy in there then?" she asked as she and Michael sat at the table and Polly pottered around the kitchen making their tea.

"The boys work really hard," Polly replied as she placed mugs in front of the two of them "Thank god. It was a nightmare when they were away at war," she added, though the sparkle in her eye told a different story as her mind drifted back to the previous years.

Stella smiled gratefully as she accepted the cup of tea Polly was handing over to her. Itching to ask questions of the time Polly was in charge of the busy and bustling room she, instead, found herself jumping slightly in her seat as the kitchen door flung open and a hurricane of a woman hurried inside. Lowering her eyes she attempted to brush the drops of tea she had spilled off her skirt as the new arrival spoke with Polly across the room in hushed voices.

"You must be Stella," she said in a clipped tone, glancing to her over her shoulder before she leaned against the kitchen counters and folded her arms tightly over her chest "Esme," she continued with a slight raise of her chin "I'm John's wife."

"And the only one to greet me by my actual name so thank you," Stella said with a smile, glancing to where Michael was smirking "It's lovely to meet you."

Esme sent her a look very similar to the one the boys had before her lips stretched into an amused smile "Gone and got yourself a polite one Michael," she said with a raise of her eyebrows, patting Polly on the shoulder as she passed her on her way to get something to eat "Don't worry, you'll soon be down to our level."

"So people keep telling me," Stella answered before she took a sip from her tea.

"Well put this down," Esme said leaving Polly to make the sandwiches alone to reach over and pluck Stella's drink from her, placing it on the table "Pol told you about Ada and me lending you some clothes right?"

"I, uhm," she sent Michael a glance as she got to her feet, his smirk and a shrug of his shoulders the last thing she saw before Esme ushered her out of the room "This is very kind of you," she said, raising her voice slightly, as she followed her up the stairs.

"No bother," Esme answered stepping aside and gesturing for Stella to enter the room they were standing in front of "John insists I've got too many clothes as it is and Ada is worse than I am," she continued "She's down in London at the moment so whatever she has left behind is up for grabs...though I see you're already in one of her coats."

Stella's hands automatically clutched onto the lapels of the coat Polly had thrust toward her before they had left the house "Oh, I erm-"

A laugh lit up Esme's face and she shook her head, stopping Stella from taking the coat off "Ada goes through coats quicker than anyone I've ever met, she probably doesn't even remember that one," she said with a wave of her hand as she opened up the wardrobe in the corner of the room to pull out a couple of bags "And, like I said, she's fucked off to London so she's not going to need it is she."

Despite how intimidated she had felt moments earlier Stella couldn't help but like the small, feisty woman thrusting two bags filled with clothes in her direction, though she was still quite unsure what Esme's opinion of her was "Thank you, for these," she said with a smile, "I didn't know how long I was staying so I only packed for a day."

Esme's eyes narrowed as she straightened up, placing her hands on her hips and regarding Stella with a tilted head "And how long _are _you planning on staying?"

It was the question Stella had been waiting to be asked and the one she didn't have any kind of answer to, the words sticking in her throat as she opened up her mouth "I don't-" she paused, her lips pressing together as she thought over how to word what she wanted to say "For as long as I am welcome."

Esme snorted a laugh "Do what I did girl," she said patting Stella's arm as she passed her to head back downstairs "Stay longer."

* * *

She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, bringing in a lungful of refreshingly cold air. The silence of the late afternoon enveloped her, relaxing her tense muscles after a day which could only be described as long.

With sleep evading her most of the night followed by a day spent meeting the members of the overpowering Shelby family she found herself eagerly snatching at the first opportunity gifted to her to take a step away. Leaving Michael laughing with the returning John and Polly deep in discussion with Esme she quietly slipped out of the front door in the hunt for space and fresh air.

And standing near the canal in the middle of a horse yard was as close to fresh air as she was going to get in the centre of Birmingham.

She had left the village, and the countryside, in such a rush she hadn't taken the time to wonder whether or not she would miss what she was leaving behind. With it being something always in her and Henry's plan for the future leaving had always seemed like something that was inevitable but, with the breeze coming in from the water to caress her skin and the smell of horse filling her nostrils, she found herself feeling an unforeseen and slight pang of homesickness.

Turning her back on the water as it shimmered in the moonlight she made her way across the yard, over to the spacious stables so different to the block back home which housed her and Henry's mares. Reaching up she ran a hand along one of the walls, made from wood and sturdy against any kind of weather, until the sound of a snort caught her ear and she glanced up in surprise to see a beautiful grey staring back at her.

With ears flickering backward and forward the horse paced from foot to foot as Stella approached, her head bobbing and hope for a treat in her eyes.

"When Curly said there was a trespasser on the yard you weren't what I was expecting to find."

With tense shoulders and a blush to her cheekbones Stella turned from where she had reached out to fuss the grey mare, a tentative smile coming to her lips as she faced the approaching Tommy Shelby "I just needed some air," she said in a small voice, allowing her hand to fall back to her side "But I, I can leave," she said as she stepped away, the grey standing behind her reaching her nose out to nudge her arm.

Nerves swirled in her stomach as her eyes met his, there was a lit cigarette resting between his lips and a flat cap pulled low over his face. With his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his long black coat, she was able to see that his eyes were narrowed as he came closer. Her heart skipped slightly in her chest; he couldn't have looked more intimidating if he tried.

But, at the same time, there was something different about him now he was standing on the yard surrounded by the horses. His posture wasn't as tense as it had been back at the house, his tone wasn't as snappy and she was pretty sure there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he regarded her.

"You can stay as long as you like," he said to her surprise, tugging his hands from his pockets and snuffing his cigarette out on the floor before he slowly approached the filly, who had given up on getting a mint from Stella and was now happily munching on her hay "This is the first time she has settled since she arrived from the sales," he said running a hand gently down the horse's neck "You know horses?"

"I've been around them my entire life," Stella said stepping back to her original position and holding her hand out to allow the filly to nuzzle her palm "I don't have anything for you sweet girl," she said in a low and gentle tone as she raised her hand to rub it down the long nose being shoved in her personal space "Does she have a name?" she asked looking across to the impressed looking Tommy.

"She does," he said, looking away and taking a step back. His guard seemed to shoot back up for a second as he added "But no one knows it yet."

"Well she's beautiful," Stella said, an amused smile coming to her face as the grey began to move her head up and down to show her where she wanted to be rubbed "Do you have plans for her?" she asked as she regarded the horse properly "She's a thoroughbred right?" she continued before Tommy could answer, her eyes narrowing as she rubbed between the filly's eyes and watched her lower her head in contentment "But there's something different about her...is she also part arab?"

"You do know horses," Tommy said, impressed, and Stella lowered her head to hide the fact that her cheekbones were burning bright red once more "She's going away to be trained to race at Epsom," he explained and a smile lit up Stella's face.

"She'll be wonderful, I can tell," she said, letting out a laugh as the filly hooked her head beneath her arm and began to rub her face against her side.

"She likes you."

"If only I was a racehorse trainer hey girl?" Stella said, stroking between the two ears sticking out from beneath her arm. Her stomach dropped and she chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced back up to Tommy with a wince "I'm sorry. I'm sure you have the best trainer waiting for her arrival."

Before Tommy could reply there was a shout of "Essie!" and he took another step away from her, turning his back on her just in time for a concerned looking Michael to appear around the corner.

"Your girl is very good with horses Michael," Tommy said as his younger cousin glanced between him and Stella with confusion in his features. Without even a glance back to her he pulled a tin from his pocket, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it before walking passed where Michael was standing.

He paused just before he was out of sight and turned, his gaze on Stella as he let a cloud of smoke pass his lips "Grace's Secret," he said before taking another drag from his cigarette "The horse. She's called Grace's Secret."

A smile came to Stella's lips as she nodded her head "I like it," she said, watching as Tommy nodded his head and sent a glance toward Michael before disappearing around the corner.

Without realising she had still been holding them Stella sighed as she let out the tension in her shoulders, sending Michael a smile as he crossed the yard toward her "I met the horse," was all she could think of to say, resting her hand on the filly's shoulder and placing a kiss on her muzzle before she ducked out of the stall to join her friend.

"I turned around and you had disappeared," he said as she joined him at his side "I was worried," he continued throwing an arm around her shoulders and tugging her into his side as they made their way back to the road.

"You know I can look after myself," Stella answered with more than a hint of defiance in her tone.

A muscle jumped in Michael's jaw as she glanced across to him. Without looking back to her he squeezed her closer to his side and warned "It isn't safe to be alone out in the streets," as he glanced around "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Stella's eyes narrowed "I didn't have you down for the over protective type," she said with an air of suspicion and a touch of mischief as she nudged his side with her shoulder. They had been partners in crime back in the village, equal on all parts with neither ever questioning the other.

Letting out a sigh he came to a stop, moving around he placed a hand on each of her shoulders and leaned down to stare into her eyes "I'm being serious Estelle," he said, the use of her full name sending shivers down her spine. He had only ever called her by her full first name a handful of times in their long friendship and every time it had been for something she didn't want to hear "You coming out here alone isn't a good idea and I want you to promise me you won't be doing it again. Promise me."

An ice cold fear ran through her at the urgency in both his tone and his expression, his fingers were digging into her skin almost uncomfortably and his breathing was tense and ragged. She had never seen him like this before, so desperate for her to listen to him and to do what he said "Okay," she said breathlessly, watching as his shoulders relaxed and his eyes slowly closed "I promise," she continued with a nod of her head.

A smile slowly came to his face as he nodded along with her, his hands moving from where they were resting on her shoulders to cradling her face "Okay," he breathed as his thumbs gently stroked along her cheekbones. Leaning forward he dipped his head slightly to press a kiss on her lips.

A blush burned her cheekbones for the third time since she had left the Shelby home, her eyes flickering closed as she pressed into him to kiss him back. There had always been _something_ between the two of them, whether it be the locals assuming they were to be married once they were of age or the odd kiss beneath the oak tree when they had stolen some of her father's gin, but she had never allowed her crush to run away with her. As close as they were their future had never felt secure, sure they both planned on leaving for one of the big cities but Stella had never been sure if it would be possible for her, it had been a constant worry in the back of her mind which had kept her from taking any further steps with the boy she had loved for most of her life.

"I think Birmingham is good for us," she said in a whisper as they pulled apart. Her heart felt light in her chest and she was unable to stop the smile from crossing her face as her dark eyes met his bright ones through the gathering night.

A grin filled with boyish excitement stretched across Michael's face as he reached down to lace their fingers "We're here," he said as they began their walk back to the Shelby house "The future we've always planned Essie. We're here."

* * *

.com


End file.
